western
by alanncx793
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto desea convertirse en el mejor sheriff que ha existido pero para hacerlo debe poner tras las rejas al impostor de Orochimaru, para lograrlo debera aliarse con un asesino y una bailarina. esta extraña alianza cambiara el mundo de estos tres, sobre todo la de Sasuke quien descubrira su pasado y conocera a su futuro
1. Chapter 1

OESTE  
CAPITULO 1.1: Naruto  
NARUTO  
Este viejo y polvoso pueblo no ha tenido un sheriff tan bueno como Kakashi en años, pero eso está a punto de cambiar. O si, así será cuando yo reciba la placa. Yo Naruto Uzumaki seré el mejor sheriff conocido y por conocer de veras. Y lo único que tengo que hacer es llevar tras las rejas a Orochimaru. Ese maldito… Se cree que se ha echado, matado y engañado a muchos hombres buenos del pueblo por deudas y que ha violado a muchos niños pero no hay suficientes pruebas para hundirlo. O si, será sencillo lo sé, mas con el cerebrito de Shikamaru de mi lado lo sé, esto será pan comido.  
-oye imbécil apúrate -me grita Shikamaru. Mm cuando sea el nuevo sheriff juro que lo pagara. Sonrió y corro para llegar a la taberna a las afueras del pueblo a donde Shiakamaru me arrastro sin explicarme porque. Es algo importante me dijo. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas me dijo, como si yo fuera un crio. Ya casi oscurece por lo que no tardara en llenarse de maleantes realmente peligrosos. Los más fuertes y peores rufianes del pueblo. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo porque se que algo va a terminar mal.  
-Bien a quien buscamos -pregunto mientras entramos al lugar. Shikamaru saca un cartel de ''se busca'' en el que aparece un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros mas inexpresivos que el flojo de mi compañero cuando de veras esta aburrido.  
-su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, es un mercenario. Hay rumores de que ha trabajado con Orochimaru. Y el es nuestra pieza clave para atraparlo.  
Tomo el cartel y lo observo inseguro. Como demonios podría ayudarnos un criminal se supone que nosotros los encarcelamos no nos aliamos con ellos.  
-ehhh Shikamaru estás seguro.  
-Vamos cuando me eh equivocado. Su voz suena aflojerada que hasta me produce sueño. Para ser un maldito flojo es muy inteligente y también presumido. Aunque esta vez no entiendo nada de lo que planea bien. Bueno suelo hacer eso todo el tiempo, pero realmente esta vez no lo entiendo.

Shikamaru se adelante escabulléndose entre el mar de gente hasta llegar a la barra en la que un hombre de cabello naranja lo atiende mientras limpia uno de los vasos en donde se sirven el vino o cualquier bebida que deseen. Bueno no me vendría mal un trago.

Me acerco como puedo esquivando y chocando hombros. Si uno de estos hombres buscara problemas realmente creo que ni yo ni Shikamaru saldríamos bien parados de esta.

Cuando estoy a unos pasos de mi compañero el me mira con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sea lo que sea que le haya pedido al cantinero, lo consiguió.

-todo listo –me dice y señala con él mentón una puerta en una esquina, es de color carmesí y se ve vieja y maltratada por el tiempo. Ese debe ser el lugar donde se encuentra la persona a quien estamos buscando.  
Sin más habladuría Shikamaru y yo nos dirigimos a buscar a alguien que nos pueda informar sobre ese tal Sasuke Uchiha...

* * *

 _ **bueno este es el primer capitulo, hoy subire los tres o tal vez cuatro que ya tengo espero les guste la historia n.n tambien la estoy subiendo a**_

 ** _si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, aportaciones, concejos criticas contructivas, es bienvenida cualquier cosa que deseen comentarme_**

 ** _tambien estare actualizando mi otro fic n.n y subiendo algunos o.s. que tengo por ahi_**

 ** _gracias por leer... 3_**

 ** _-ali_**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

OESTE  
CAPITULO 1.2: Sasuke  
SASUKE.  
A pesar de estar en una habitación alejada del ruido de los clientes y la música animada aun podía escuchar algunos murmullos. Mi vaso de whisky ya esta vacio y es hora de ir por un poco mas y justo antes de que baje mis pies de la mesa la puerta se abre dejando entrar un haz de luz que me cala un poco en mis ojos que ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Dos hombres se acercan cautelosos hacia mí, los eh visto antes mientras vagaba por el pueblo o buscaba a uno de los desafortunados a los que tenía que matar. No me preocupa que sean la "ley", si están aquí es porque necesitan mis servicios, (y dependiendo de la paga, estoy dispuesto a prestárselos) Jugo el dueño del lugar nunca los dejaría entrar si creyera que van a perjudicarme. Para el yo soy como un hermano menor, como el protegido de un rey, uno con una cantina por castillo.  
Les dirijo una mirada gélida, el rubio parece intimidado pero el castaño de la coleta no tiene reacción alguna.  
-a que han venido? –trato de ocultar mi curiosidad. Siempre es divertido cuando el "bien" trata de aliarse con el "mal".  
-te tenemos un negocio -me dice el de la coleta. Shikamaru creo que se llama.  
-qué clase de negocio? -pregunto y el rubio solo observa sin decir palabra.  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda para atrapar a un criminal.  
Una risa ronca sale de mis labios por tan estúpida propuesta. Ellos no saben quién soy yo.  
-Son idiotas o qué ? -les pregunto con tono burlón -no me interesa a quien quieran, yo no atrapo criminales ese es su trabajo. Yo mato gente, a quien sea, por dinero. Atrapar criminales no es lo mío y les convendría comenzar a hacer un poco de trabajo sucio al fin y al cabo ustedes también son un asco.  
-escucha si coperas se te absolverán todos tus crímenes. –me dice Shikamaru muy seguro de sí; de que voy a aceptar.  
Bajo mis botas de la mesa estrellándolas fuertemente contra el piso y me acerco aun mas sin moverme de mi lugar. Estos ineptos no entienden nada. Son esa clase de persona idealista que cree que todo puede solucionarse con palabras, lástima que, en este mundo, el real… no es así.  
-Realmente son tontos. Mi pago es con dinero, nada más, nada menos.  
El chico de la coleta suspira mientras su amigo parece que lo único que quiere es irse.  
-está bien. Cuanto quieres.  
-hmp -sonrió de medio lado. A idiotas como estos les puedes sacar todo el dinero que quieras, hacen lo que quieras con tal de cumplir su misión y hacer valer la "justicia". -quiero mi peso en oro.  
El castaño frunció el entrecejo, lo está pensando demasiado y la paciencia no es mi virtud mas agraciada.  
-Aceptamos. -hablo por primera vez el rubio con una voz chillona que me irrita, por la expresión de su compañero puedo ver que estaba dispuesto a negociar un poco más antes de que su tonto compañero aceptara mi propuesta.

Ya los tengo. Sonrió y cierro el trato. 


	3. Haruno Sakura

OESTE  
CAPITULO 1.3: Sakura  
SAKURA  
La música comenzó a sonar en el bar, la tonada alegre me ayuda a ocultar el fastidio que me provoca seguir atrapada aquí.  
-Mira quien acaba de entrar Sakura -Karin me señala con la barbilla los tres hombres que entraban por las puertas de vaivén.  
-el idiota rubio esta acortejando a la hija del alcalde. Hinata.  
-otra maldita ricachona que no sabe lo que es la vida - le contesto mientras le entrego mi charola y me acomodo el corset -yo los atiendo. Le enseñare una lección a esa tal Hinata.  
Escucho como Karin intenta detenerme pero la ignoro y continúo caminando hacia su mesa. Al llegar recargue mis codos en ella tratando de resaltar mis pechos lo más que pude.  
-les ofrezco algo señores -le dije de manera coqueta, el rubio y el chico de coleta me miraron un poco sorprendidos. Sonreí. Ya los tenia, al tonto de Naruto que gritaba por todos lados que sería el sheriff y mil tonterías más, y a Shikamaru el esposo de la costurera que tampoco me caí nada bien. Sentí mi orgullo enaltecer hasta que mire al pelinegro que parecía aburrido.  
-quieres algo? -Pregunto Shikamaru al moreno este negó con la cabeza. -bien dame dos rones por favor.  
-Y usted señor -le insistí al pelinegro acercando aun mas a él- no se le ofrece algo.  
-No.  
Su respuesta indiferente me irrito demasiado. Si bien no soy la bailarina más atractiva del saloon (lo cual nunca me ha molestado) pero aun así nunca me habían ignorado así, mucho menos en su primera visita, porque nunca eh visto a este hombre por aquí, normalmente me rechazaban por mi carácter no por mi aspecto. Siento como la bilis comienza a subir hasta atorarse en mi garganta. Estoy más que molesta.  
-oye te invito un trago -me ofreció Shikamaru mientras Naruto parecía axfisiarse con su propia saliva, seguramente sabia la que se le iba a armar con Temari cuando se entere de que su esposo le invito a una vulgar bailarina un trago.  
El que un hombre me haya invitado algo sin mirarme con morbo me hiso sentir realmente como una mujer y no como un objeto para admirar, pero el rechazo del pelinegro aun me calaba en mis entrañas lo que menos quería era estar cerca suyo así que lo rechace.  
Estaba por irme cuando una risa aguda retumbo en mi oreja y una mano áspera y regordeta toco mi hombro desnudo por el escote de mi vestido.  
-Ehy Sakura no me digas que tengo que recordarte el lema de este humilde lugar -la asquerosa voz de Gatou llego a mi oído como un estruendoso relámpago en una horrible tormenta. Su mano abandono mi hombro y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente sobre mi clavícula dirigiéndose a mi pecho encajando un poco una de sus uñas dejando un ligero ardor al pasar -nadie se niega a nada amenos de que mis hermosas bailarinas les moleste -me recordó con un tono de falsa amabilidad.  
Sonreí y detuve su mano antes de que entrara en el escote de mi vestido volviéndola a colocar en mi hombro. Gatou les dedico una última sonrisa a los tres y se fue.  
Di un brinquito poniendo una sonrisa y le pedí al hombre en la barra tres rones, jale una silla y me senté cruzando la pierna que salía de la abertura de mi vestido dejándola ver casi por completo. Cuando llegaron las bebidas Shikamaru fue el primero en tomar su vaso. Mientras bebía no dejaba de observar mi pierna al aire fijando su mirada en la liga que llevaba más arriba de la pantorrilla.  
El me estaba mirando pero no con deseo, en realidad me estaba estudiando.

Cuando salí del saloon llevaba un vestido más modesto abotonado hasta el cuello. Como no soy una niña de dinero no tengo medio de transporte y debo caminar kilómetros para llegar a mi casa.  
Un sentimiento de inquietud se apodero de mí al darme cuenta de que me estaban siguiendo. Trague saliva y sentí como una gota de sudor resbalo de mi frente y recorrió el margen de mi rostro. De repente sentí como un brazo rodeo mi cintura y una mano tapo mi boca. Comencé a patalear pero su fuerza no tenia comparación con la mía no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que morder su mano.  
Cuando sentí el sabor metálico de su sangre entrar en mi boca también sentí como su mano libero mis labios y mi raptor gruño. Su voz erizo mi piel por algo más intenso que el miedo.  
Había oído esa voz antes, no hace mucho, creo que hoy, mi memoria no respondía. Pero no era el momento de imaginar que era un admirador a quien realmente le importo, no era momento para fantasear con boberías.  
Antes de que intentara algo más le escupí en el rostro y por fin me libero. Me di media vuelta y patee su entrepierna pero el sujeto se movió contrarrestando mi ataque con su pierna, se que el golpe le dolió al menos un poco porque casi perdió el equilibrio. Era mi oportunidad para escapar. Sujete mi falda y corrí para escapar pero el hombre detrás de mi piso mi ropa provocando que me estrellara con la tierra empolvándome la cara.  
Otras voces conocidas comenzaron a gritar "sujétala".  
Sus voces. Sabía quiénes eran. Naruto y Shikamaru.  
Ambos tomaron mis brazos levantándome del suelo. Sentí un manotazo en mi nariz que tapo mi boca de nuevo, esta vez lo que sangraba era mi nariz y no su palma. Un mareo se apodero de mí y mis piernas se debilitaban, no sé si era por el golpe, la sangre o el miedo.


	4. equipo

OESTE CAPITULO II: Equipo  
SAKURA  
-que es lo que quieren de mi? –les pregunte después de que me llevaron a la penitenciaria. Tenía miedo de que me encarcelaran llevaba mucho tiempo sin estafar a alguien y sinceramente creí que ya nadie recordaría esos días, aunque la verdad todo era más fácil en ese entonces.  
-Tranquila –comenzó a hablar el de coleta –no te aremos daño, al contrario necesitamos tu ayuda.  
Le dediqué una mirada inocente y le pedí que desatara mis muñecas porque me estaban lastimando el hiso una seña a Naruto para que me soltara. En cuanto me soltó me levanté de la silla y patee a Naruto en la espinilla. Tenía mis motivos para dudar de que su "necesitamos tu ayuda" fuera inocente seguramente ellos pensaban que era una prostituta pero realmente se equivocaban conmigo.  
Estaba a punto de darle otra patada a Naruto para poder escapar cuando sentí la fría boca de una pistola plantarse en mi cien. Una voz indiferente y sin sentimientos me pidió que me detuviera. Sude frío por el miedo y rodee mis ojos para mirar a la persona que me estaba apuntando. Era el chico que me ignoro en el saloon. Tenía su pistola clavada en la parte derecha de mi cráneo sin dudar, como si apuntarle así a alguien fuera cosa de todos los días.  
Sus ojos eran profundos pero no demostraban sentimiento alguno, eran como dos agujeros negros en el espacio y unos labios delgados y blancos, su boca estaba sería y tenía la palma de su mano libre vendada de manera simple; seguramente él fue el que me rompió la nariz. Mi pecho se agitó de arriba abajo, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo.  
-que quieren de mi? –volví a preguntar tratando de calmarme.  
-solo queremos que nos ayudes con una rata. –la voz de Shikamaru parecía querer calmarme pero demonios quien sería capaz de calmarse con una pistola amenazando con volarle los sesos. -siéntate.  
Me senté y Shikamaru me explico que querían que yo sedujera a un tal Orochimaru, no lo conocía en persona pero era un socio de Gatou varias veces lo escuchaba mencionar que tenía negocios con él.  
-yo no soy una prostituta –le reclame y el chico pelinegro bufo yo le dediqué una mirada asesina.  
-lo sé, por eso sé que mi oferta te va a gustar. Cuanto quieres por ayudarnos. –lo mire severamente mientras recordaba a mi hermana Ino, yo no quería dinero quería liberarla de las garras de mi estúpido jefe.  
-que? –renegó el azabache –a ella le ofreces dinero desde el principio?  
Lo volví a mirar con cara de asesina pero él ni siquiera me voltio a ver. Al parecer a él también le están pagando.  
-entonces que dices Sakura? –me pregunto Shikamaru ignorando por completo al pelinegro.  
-Como se que no me están usando.  
-Porque el idiota rubio de aquí será el próximo sheriff pero su sueño sólo se cumplirá si nos ayudas.  
Sueños. Me pregunto si un sueño realmente se puede cumplir en este lugar.  
Naruto lo miro furioso por el calificativo tan despectivo pero se detuvo al sentir mi mirada insegura sobre él y me miro a los ojos. Sus intensos ojos azules penetraron hasta el fondo de mi alma, mis ojos comenzaron a arder, el realmente no mentía me necesitaba. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno pero no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad pidiendo dinero a cambio. Una delgada lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo el chico de cabello negro suavizo su mirada y Naruto me miro preocupado.  
-no quiero dinero -respondí con voz ahogada sin dejar de mirar a Naruto –quiero que arrastren al infierno también a Gatou... y que –me volví para mirar a Shikamaru –me devuelvan a mi hermana. 

SASUKE 

Eh pasado casi toda la noche despierto pensando en el día que asesinaron a mi familia. Antes de morir mi hermano me pidió que sobreviva, como sea. Yo solo tenía 15 años y lo único que sabía hacer era disparar como me había enseñado Itachi, así que sobreviví con eso. Como no habia lugar del lado de la policía para un pobre diablo como yo no me quedo otra cosa más que hacer.  
Me servi un trago para ahogar los amargos recuerdos con algo más amargo (aunque no lo suficiente) cuando creses con tantas dificultades es más fácil olvidar los momentos buenos que los malos. Paso mi mano por mi frente para limpiar el sudor acumulado en ella. Tenía que dormir al menos un poco, seguramente mañana sería un día muy duro tener que aguantar a dos idiotas y una mujerzuela no iba a ser fácil.  
Los ojos atormentados de la bailarina volvieron a mi mente, tan expresivos como en el momento que los vi. Hay algo mal con ella no estoy seguro de que y tampoco pienso averiguarlo ya que no es de mi incumbencia


	5. comen

OESTE  
CAPITULO III: Comenzando.  
NARUTO  
Al llegar a la prisión me siento en mi escritorio con Shikamaru frente a mí.  
-bien por la seguridad de la muchacha lo mejor será que nos veamos por la noche. -Me dice Shikamaru y comienza a hablarme un poco sobre los dos.  
Me explica que Sasuke quedó huérfano a los 15 años, era hijo de una familia de granjeros y tanto su padre como su hermano eran aficionados a las armas de fuego. De Sakura me dice que no tiene información de sus padres ni de su familia, sólo que antes de que se dedicará a bailar en el saloon de Gatou vivía estafando a hombres ricos para que le dieran su dinero.  
-ella mencionó una hermana –le digo y él me mira serio.

-tal vez no es de sangre. –responde.

SASUKE

Tal parece que esta vez mi trabajo será aburrido. Me eh reunido con Naruto y me dijo que sólo nos reuniremos por la noche así que eh decidido pasar al bar a beber un poco. Por alguna razón y algo que no sé que es me decido por ir al saloon al que vine ayer con Naruto y Shikamaru.  
Esta vez cambió el whisky por el ron y le doy un corto trago, el resto del tiempo me dedico a observar el lugar a través del líquido dorado transparente. Una de las empleadas se me acerca y me pregunta si quiero algo. Lleva unos lentes que se ven bastantes caros y una larga trenza rojiza de lado derecho.  
-No –le contesto fríamente simplemente porque no me interesa hacer amigos nunca los eh tenido y no me importa.  
La chica insiste diciéndome que le invite algo. El estúpido lema me viene a la mente y el recuerdo del viejo panzón que casi rebanada la piel de Sakura al intentar sobrepasarse con ella. Presionó el vaso casi sin darme cuenta. Y vuelvo a negar.  
-idiota –por el tono inundado de miedo de la chica comprendo que no me dice a mí. Alzó la mirada al frente y veo a un hombre que intenta sobrepasarse con una de las chicas, rápidamente la reconozco por el grueso bulto de cabello rosa amarrado en su nuca.  
Sakura. Ella trata de quitárselo de encima y no sé si sea porque en verdad es débil o porque no le permitan defenderse de los borrachos que seguramente la atacan a diario. Me levanto de mi asiento disimulando la rabia infundada que recorre mis venas al ver la escena. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca sujeto al tipo por el saco que lleva y lo jalo acorralándolo en la pared.  
Un sentimiento de liberación me recorre al ver a Sakura libre mirándome sorprendida. El hombre al que amenazó me mira con terror lo que me alaga. Sabe quién soy.  
Aplausos sordos se escuchan por toda la habitación y es cuando me doy cuenta que la música a dejado de sonar y todos los presentes me clavan la mirada sorprendidos. La mirada de sorpresa de Sakura cambia por una llena de miedo tapado por rencor; lo reconosco porque es la misma que una vez tuve.  
-Uchiha Sasuke –reconozco la voz ronca y prepotente de inmediato así que no volteo. Los aplausos que parecen incesantes de Gatou han logrado cabrearme y antes de que mi cabeza explote se detiene. -Un asesino intentando ser un caballero con una de estas mujeres.  
Su tono es desagradable pero no sé que me molesta más que me haya llamado asesino (aun que se que lo soy no entiendo porque, pero duele) o que se haya referido a Sakura de esa forma. Liberó al hombre y me giró para ver a los ojos a Gatou. Clavo mi mirada en él y el parece sentirse intimidado salgo de ahí sin decir una palabra.

SAKURA

Naruto me ha pedido que vaya directamente al hogar de Shikamaru se que su esposa me mirara con desprecio pero eso no se sentirá la mitad de mal que el vuelco en estómago que sentí cuando Sasuke me defendió en el bar. En el momento fue una sensación extraña y desagradable, pensé que él quería de mi lo que todos querían (mi cuerpo) pero ahora es más bien agradable. Lo último que quisiera es ilusionarme con tonterías pero es difícil controlar ese tipo de pensamientos, cierro los ojos e imagino una vez más el rostro aparentemente tranquilo mientras sus ojos negros como la noche se encendían de rabia.  
Toco la puerta del hogar de Shikamaru, su esposa Temari me abre la puerta con el seño fruncido. Yo no le agradó y el sentimiento es mutuo.

* * *

 **si les gusto el cap dejen su comentario aportacion o critica constructiva son bienvenidos nwn**


End file.
